Various forms of convertible cushion furniture heretofore has been provided such as the various structures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,736,023, 3,742,526, 3,808,616, 3,902,759 and 4,133,045.
However, the convertibility of these previously known forms of cushion furniture and their ability to form different types or shapes of cushion furniture is limited, at least to some degree. Accordingly, a need exists for cushion furniture incorporating a plurality of cushions which may be angularly displaced relative to each other in order to form a plurality of different shapes of furniture.